


Chosen Twice

by Naome



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: “Chosen first by the gentle whims of Nymeia’s threads, chosen twice due to the riveting stories which occur under Menphina’s gaze.”A collection of 3 small stories in which the Warrior of Light is an avid believer of the idea of soulmates and a few different ways of finding them.(Each story has a 'different' but still ambiguous Warrior of Light)





	1. Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior of Light/Estinien
> 
> Legends say that if one were to fold 1000 paper cranes, they will be granted one wish.  
> After spending some time helping out at the Children's Ward at the Alchemists' Guild in Ul'dah, the Warrior of Light becomes curious about the legend of folding 1000 paper cranes. With some free time on their hands, they begin folding these cranes in the hopes of finding an answer to a particular question they have had for a long time. However, a certain Dragoon enters the picture and at first attempts to have the WoL stop wasting their time, only to fail and join them in folding the paper cranes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this prompt is kind of stretching it a little here (found here originally: http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/149733326703/soulmates-au-list-pt7, changed it to the original and more well-known legend) but I always thought the whole paper crane thing was pretty cool and cute. But it probably takes a really long while to do tbh

               “Pray tell me, what kind of wish would even make you consider doing something this absurd?” he asked me incredulously.

  
               “I’ve always been curious about one thing… You know about soulmates right, Estinien? I’ve always wondered if I have one… Hydaelyn chose me to be the Warrior of Light and all so I wonder… if there is anything else in store for me as fate would dictate it.”

  
               He sighed, dropping a finished crane onto his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking hard about something. “Do you really believe in those sorts of tales?”

  
               “There’s no harm in doing so. It helps to think of those things, I admit,” I softly replied, gently setting down another crane on the table before us. “I’m sure after all I’ve done for this realm that I deserve a beloved, right?”

  
               “How many cranes have we made so far, anyways?” he asked with a hint of irritation.

  
               I had forgotten to keep count after a while ever since he joined me since I was unsure if the cranes he made would actually count for me. “I… have forgotten,” I whispered as my stomach began to feel heavier than it had been a second ago.

  
               “How many battles have you fought in your lifetime?”

  
               “Quite a lot. I have forgotten that number too…” I shot him a weird look.

  
               “What have you _not_ forgotten?”

  
               I clicked my tongue at him, feeling a little offended at the question. “Well… times like these with close friends. Frivolous activities, you would consider, such as talking about anything, about our lives, about what we did yesterday or the week before, the like. Those are much harder to forget. You can stop folding cranes if you want to, Estinien… you don’t seem to be enjoying it…” I fumbled with the paper in my hands, smoothing out the creases I mistakenly created.

  
               “There is no use in protesting now. I want to make your wishes come true, even if it will take me an absurdly large amount of paper cranes to do so,” he grumbled.

  
               I tilted my head to the side, blinking at him a few times. “What?”

  
               He looked down at me, his hands dropping to his lap, letting go of a half-finished crane. “I have heard anecdotes of how lovers are willing to help with absurd things similar to this business about paper cranes if their beloved _actually_ and _seriously_ wanted to do it.”

  
               “Oh…” I looked down at my lap as my cheeks gradually burned up. “Well then, since you think such… Can I ask for something a little less ridiculous then, Estinien?”

  
               “What will that be, oh great Warrior of Light?”

  
               “I want a kiss. Just one.”

  
               “ _Just_ one?”

  
               “What? You want to give me more?”

  
               “I—well, enough of that. I can’t kiss you if your lips are open because you’re blabbering.”


	2. A Silly Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior of Light/Haurchefant
> 
> The WoL has always been a little superstitious, and believes in the notion that scars will disappear when their soulmate kisses them goodbye. They have a particular scar that they cannot hide easily on their forearm, from some battle eons ago, which Haurchefant has noticed several times. One day, out of a mix of curiosity, hope, and fun, they ask Haurchefant to kiss it to see if it goes away. It doesn’t, which disappoints the superstitious WoL, but Haurchefant picks up on what they were checking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back (for some time) now that I'm on holiday break from college; sorry for the almost year-long wait since life and school happened and I was trying to make (academic) amends this semester to make up for the mess that was spring 2017 (haha go bears)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!! Finally finished this one lol

               “Haurchefant,” I called out to him, who was bent over picking up a handful of the fresh snow that deposited itself over night. My face felt hot underneath the large coat I wore as gentle breezes carried themselves over me.

               “What is it, my dear?” he called back, straightening himself and looking at me, letting the snow he held drop near his feet. He tilted his head at me, pursing his lips in a curious expression.

               “I… have something I want to show you.”

               He slowly made his way over, the sound of his footsteps cracking the deep snow underneath him. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling awkwardly.

               I pulled up the heavy coat sleeves covering my left arm, staring at the darkened streak that spread itself across my wrist and inner forearm. Every time I picked up a sword, a bow, or a shield, it served as a reminder that even as Hydaelyn’s chosen, I bled and scarred. When I heard him stop in front of me, I jerked my head upwards and accidentally met his eyes. An intense fire flared up within my chest and I almost screeched at how hot my head has become.

               “Ah—excuse me,” I muttered, clearing my throat.

               “Hm?” I felt his eyes wander to the scar on my arm. “Indulge my curiosity for a second, my friend, but how old is that scar? I have seen it several times now.”

               I quietly thanked the Twelve above for how easily brushed under the rug that awkward eye contact was with such an odd question. “Months? Years… maybe? I don’t quite remember. I’ve fought for so long, so the battles all blur together… Well, anyways, Haurchefant…”

               “Pray tell me what is on your mind,” he softly replied, a hint of concern in his voice. My heart began to beat louder, and if I wasn’t a master of maintaining a stoic exterior, I would have exploded at that moment already.

               “Mayhaps it is your turn to indulge _my_ curiosity… I-I guess, what I mean to say is, this will sound like such an odd request—and honestly, f-feel free to reject it but… Haurchefant, as… my m-most trusted friend, could you please kiss my scar…?”

               I took a quick peek at his expression and saw the obvious flush on his pale cheeks, the rosiness spreading itself slowly until it reached the tip of his sharp ears. He blinked a few times and I gingerly placed my arm in his hands. His hands trembled lightly as he held me.

               As my stomach continued to churn, making each second last much longer than the universe had intended, his head dipped to place a soft kiss on my scar. When he was finished, I released the breath I had been keeping in for so long. I stared at him, eyes wide and lips shaking.

               The scar was not the only thing which remained; there, he stood, wearing a shy and quiet expression as he gazed at me with a new twinkling in his eyes. His lips broke into that sweet smile of his within seconds.

               “My, my, has the Warrior of Light always been such a superstitious person?” his eyes crinkled, and though there was a dash of teasing in his voice, there was a tender tone coating his words now.

               I didn’t want to admit my foolishness to him, but after some musing, I nodded shyly. “Y-you knew what I was trying to do?”

               He gave a light chuckle, “I shall say this: consider me a fool for falling for an individual who believes in fun stories like the one you just tried to test.”

               I gasped at his response; as my mind began to properly process his words, I felt his warm lips on mine. My shoulders relaxed after a few seconds and I closed my eyes, basking in the sudden and romantic exchange. The nerve-wracking tremors which traveled throughout my body the last few minutes slowly faded away. He felt warm.

               He pulled away from me and chuckled again, “One more kiss, this time on the lips, for the Warrior of Light.”

               I giggled and feeling a bit courageous now, I pulled him in, making him stumble into another kiss.


End file.
